White Flag
by tangledshadows
Summary: Songfic. Complete. Hermione sings to Harry, telling him exactly what she thinks of their 'just friends' relationship. Reposted.


A/N: So, I reposted this because I have just realized it was all screwy. So enjoy - again - and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter nor do I own the song White Flag by Dido.

* * *

Harry Potter could not have a girlfriend right now. His emotions could not afford to be so attached to someone only to have them pulled from him by evil Voldemort. What with Dumbledore gone, he felt that he wouldn't be able to handle a death of someone so close to him. It was hard enough to feel this way about her now, when she was his best friend, how would it be if she was his girlfriend? The only thing that kept him from shunning himself from the world was her. Only her. Always her.

Presently, Mr. Potter found himself at a muggle inspired karaoke party, thrown as a stress reliever. If anything, it made him even more agitated. It was a congregation of magical people just waiting for Voldemort and his followers to swoop down on them.

"And now," a kid with a wand announced, "the list of singers for the first part of the night: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Colin Creevey, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abott then Terry Boot." The kid bowed and Hermione jogged up on to the stage.

She bent her head towards the DJ, flipping her hair back. He nodded and as he picked out a CD, Hermione placed herself at center-stage. The music started and Hermione began to sing and sway.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
I'll tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
_

One thing Harry noticed about Hermione was that she was not looking at the screen showing the words to the song. She was looking at him.

Hermione carefully stepped down from the stage and made her way towards Harry. She sat in the empty chair beside him, not too close but not too far either. Nervously, she glanced at Ginny, who gave her an encouraging smile.

_  
But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

_  
_Harry Potter stared at the girl beside him. Then, he glanced at Ron who shrugged at him, but Harry didn't miss the sly smile Ron tried to cover with his hand. They had planned this.

During the musical interlude, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, pulled him up and dragged him on to the stage. Out of thin air, Hermione Conjured a cushy chair. Harry knew Hermione was a witch but realizations were forcing rhyme and reason from his head.

'What realizations?' you may ask. Well, for one, the fact that Hermione, _Hermione_, was professing her love for him, in front of at least have a thousand people. His jaw dropped.

"Hermione?" he whispered weakly.

_  
I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
_

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that makes sense  
_

It's over? Surely, that was not the case. He wasn't pushing people away _that _much, was he? Sure, Ginny maybe, but that was for her own safety. And maybe Mrs. Weasley also, but really, how is he supposed to plan a battle with her attacking his hair every four seconds?

He was brought back to reality by movement. Hermione was kneeling down in front of him.

_But I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

'Oh Hermione,' he thought, 'If only you knew how much I loved you. If only you knew that I loved you so much that I would have to let you go. I want to spare the emotions, yours and mine, from the heartbreak. Please, don't do this to me.'

Hermione seemed to read his mind and took his hand. She put his hand to her cheek as her mouth opened to belt out the next verse. Her eyes seemed to plead with him, begging him to give her a chance; to give them a chance.

_  
__And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was then  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._

Harry shook his head. No, if he would get together with Hermione he would never let her go. Never ever. She means too much to him.

_  
__I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be_

The music stopped but Hermione kept singing as the song finished. The audience roared its approval but Hermione only waited for Harry's. After a moment – and after Harry regained the use of his tongue and arms – he drew Hermione into his arms. "Oh Hermione," he breathed into her hair.

"Harry, listen, I know you feel you can't have a girlfriend right now, I know. But I want you to know that I think that's complete bull. I would be with you every step of the way any way. But Harry, I love you. And what if-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted and he waited until she looked up. After gazing at her for a minute, he bent down and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

The crowd yelled in favor of the new couple.

* * *

Once again, reviews are appreciated.

Mandy 


End file.
